Dear Soldier
by EclipseLover93
Summary: Based on Dear John: A girl writes to a soldier overseas and finds out through his letters that maybe letting someone inside her life, Isn't always something bad.
1. A Soldier?

November 2003 (Present Day)

For what seemed like a short time ago I know realize has turned into months. Sitting on the end of his empty bed holding a stack of pictures I wonder why he was so good to me although I'd never met him. Looking down to the bundle of pictures in my hand I slowly slide through every one of them remembering the story behind them; the first one that caught my eye was dated: June 2003.

Walking down the warm sand to the pier with Amber, my good friend for ages now, I felt I was being watched. The day was hotter than normal meaning almost everyone was out on the beach; Amber invited a few guys hoping to get one of them involved with me but I wasn't interested at all. She looked at me as if I were insane as the guys shrugged off my rejection by running to go play a game of volleyball down the beach.

"What was that about?" Amber asked.

"What, I told you I don't want to be with anyone and you still brought them." I replied pointing behind us to the volleyball court.

"They were cute and I thought they could get you out of Singleville but I guess not." She said leaning against the railing of the pier in her navy shirt.

I looked down at the old boards of the pier before meeting her eyes—she was right after all.

"I don't want that; I just want someone I can deeply talk to." I mumbled just over the roar of the waves.

Amber gave me a look.

"A guy someone." I specified.

"Why not write someone?" Amber suggested.

"Yeah…Like who, who would I write?" I said brushing hair away from my face.

"Why not a soldier, There are some single Army guys you could write that are still overseas." She hinted at while nudging my side.

"Maybe but like I said I'm not wanting a relationship" I said.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you." Amber shrugged as she looked back to the shore to watch the guys. She pulled out an old fashioned camera and took a picture of me sitting on the split wood.

"If you do it send the guy this picture—you look good in it." She said handing the photo as it slowly went from black to color revealing a girl with short brown hair and green eyes.

The next few days I wandered to the shore line and dipped my feet into the light waves. Unlike the last time I was here with Amber the beach was quiet this time. I found a program online for people to write to soldiers that had nothing here anymore; family gone or single. I clicked onto the application once and hesitated on the question of which gender I would prefer get my letter—filling out the needed information and an attachment of a small casual letter to give to "your soldier" I clicked submit. What good can come from sites like this? Do the men or women even care about the envelope from a person they have never met? These are things I'll never understand.


	2. The Package

After a week of no response I lost the thought that my letter was even read. I was wrong. One afternoon when I was walking up the driveway to the house from a long day of classes a package was sitting on my front porch addressed from a military base in Afghanistan; I picked up the package and it felt pretty light but something has to be in it besides a letter in order for a box to be required.

Setting it on the coffee table I drop my bag on the couch and wondered if I should open the package. Is it worth it?

I pulled out my car keys and broke the tape within a few attempts; folding back the flaps of the box I noticed at least 3 letters with my name on them and also an empty picture frame. I tilted my to the side wondering why an empty picture frame but didn't say anything. Breaking open the seal of the first letter I read word for word.

Dear Taylor,

When mail was called out I was surprised to hear I had a letter. I would try to start this by saying thank you but that wouldn't cut it so I would just like to skip over that part and want to know you. By the way you wrote the beginning letter it sounded as if you were worried about writing to a soldier—it's not that it was obvious I am just good at reading people's personalities in a writing kind of way. I've been over here for 4 years and can hardly remember what life on a beach is like…can you remind me? Especially since the next week for me I'm going to be in training tactics in harsh desert heat. I miss the ocean so bad! So now that you've heard my sob story I want yours, ha-ha. Write to me soon, the letters will find a way to us as they always do.

P.S- I hope you don't mind but inside this box I placed a picture frame I want you to send back to me with a picture of you. I want to see a close image of the girl I'm writing and in return I'll send you a picture with every letter.

-Your soldier overseas,

Carter.

I ran to my room before opening another letter and grabbed the picture Amber took of me the day on the pier. I managed to get open the picture frame and slide the picture nicely into place then back into the box so I wouldn't misplace it. I held his letter in my hand and questioned if I should open the other two still within the cardboard—I'd open them later.

Amber walked through the door a second later and took one look at what I was doing before a huge smile appeared across her face. She dropped onto the couch and noticed the letter in my hands already opened.

"So what's his name?" she asked.

"Carter, He wants me to send him a picture and in return he'll send one with every letter. Interesting right?" I said with a smile on my face.

"I think you may be falling for this soldier already—where is he? The city of love" Amber joked.

I stopped right there.

"I'm not falling for this guy; it's only one letter Amber. He doesn't even know me so how can I be falling for him." I said defending myself abruptly. Amber was surprised a t my mood change and quickly surrendered.

"Whoa, whoa girl didn't mean to start something just joking with you." She admitted.

I went back to looking at the box and left to my room a moment later; I needed some major down time.


	3. Flawless Photo

Chapter 3

The morning that Amber and I had made plans to play volleyball on the beach with a couple other friends I brought the box along holding the letter and the picture I was to send to Carter before leaving town.

"You're really going to bring this along?" Amber asked holding up the box.

"Yes, I'm sending it before we get out of town—so let's make a side trip to the post office…Tyler and Danni can wait a few minutes longer, not like they'll notice through the way they make out." Amber laughed as we climbed into my jeep.

"So true, it does not look human when they kiss." We agreed in unison.

I pulled out of the driveway heading to the town about 20 minutes away. Amber found classic rock songs on the radio and blasted the music too loud to make sense as I was driving we were looked at funny by anyone within 200ft of our moving car. Turning the noise down with one hand, I pulled into a parking spot while trying to reach the taped box behind Amber's seat; she was no help.

"Be back." I said as I turned off the car getting a pout from her because she was god forbid going to be alone for maybe 5 minutes—oh the torture.

I tucked my sunglasses into my hair as a woman at the desk with nothing to do began to ring up the fee for the shipping of the small item I had. She wondered who it was from when reading the information it was to be send to then gave me a look like—_Been there, done that_. I ignored the thought so I wouldn't blush.

Paying the price asked for I walked out the main door and shivered at whatever thought was in my head. Scarred for life no doubt; Amber looked at me strange as I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot to the beach.

"What was that about back at the post office—the shrug?" She asked as we drove beside sand not far from the beach parking lot.

"The woman saw where the package was going and put thoughts of her rendezvous in my head—not a good sight." I said as I caught a glimpse of Amber having my same reaction.

"wow." She answered the silent question.

"Yea" I followed.

We parked beside Danni's car and looked down the beach for a couple making out. Surprisingly, we were wrong. They were playing a one-on-one game—Amber and I ran toward the sand with two bags full of towels and Gatorade when they acknowledged us.

"Finally you make it!" Danni said tossing the ball in my direction.

I smiled and explained we had to make a detour but didn't say why.

Tyler just shrugged and hugged Amber as they decided to be a team; we played for about 3 hours and washed down two Gatorade bottles each before lying in the sand just talking. Well, Tyler and Danni kissed while Amber and I talked after being grossed out.

"Do you ever think you and Carter will meet?" Amber asked me calmly.

"Right now I have no idea, but I hope one day I'll know more of him." I answered.

Amber closed her eyes to get a tan and left our conversation at that. I thought about Carter just then, was he attractive? Does he ever want to meet me? I shook amber out of her trance and tossed her the camera that was behind us.

"Take a picture of me" I said while running to lay in the crystal clear water in the edge of the surf. I felt the water brush back and forth in my hair with the sun making my skin glow but had no idea how this picture would look.

Amber clicked the picture and gasped as it faded from black to color; I leaned up with my dripping wet hair and looked at the picture—I looked flawless. My brown hair flowed away from my body like it would for a model in a professional photo, my green eyes looked brighter, and my skin covered in shimmering water droplets looked a perfect tan gold with help from the white bikini I was wearing.

"I want you to send this one to him—he'd find it sexy." Amber said with a soft bite of her bottom lip. I took the picture from her hands ignoring her comment and ran to my bag to keep the picture safe. Pulling out the over shirt I brought I grabbed my stuff as the sun was beginning to set for the day to end—Amber was pulling on her faded jean jacket when I turned to her.

"Are you staying?" I asked her as a supposed bonfire was happening by a few guys Tyler knew—Amber nodded.

I walked through the sand to the jeep putting the bag into the empty passenger seat before spinning out of the parking lot; I made my way back to the house desperately awaiting the hot bath to come.

In the large bathtub Amber and I had in our house I turned the water on hot and stripped bare as my body indulged the warm water. My cellphone was on the floor beside the bath just in case—completely loving the temp I shut off the water just when my phone went off.

It was Amber.

She messaged me saying not to wait up for her—have mercy on that poor boy I said to myself with a laugh.


	4. Ordinary

Amber stummbled into the house a few hours later as I was laying in bed reading a random old book off the shelf downstairs. Tripping into the room she fell onto the queen sized bed we shared and looked to me-she wasn't drunk just glazed over from a long ago drink.

"Got my text?" she asked turning onto her back to strip off her jeans into some boy shorts for bed.

"Yeah, who was the guy?" I had to hope he wasn't a friend of ours.

"After you left Tyler's roomate showed up-Harrison was his name, I think and yeah we talked then flirted, made out, and got drunk." She said vagely but I knew what really happened like the other times.

She flirts.

She has sex with them.

End of story.

"How was your night, anyone interesting stop by?" She asked raising her eyebrows at the word _anyone_.

"Nope. I took a hot bath, changed and read a book-The highlights of my night." I said causing her to shake her head at me.

I stuck my tounge out then turned back to my book.

"Oh, real mature." She said laying sideways lightly across my back.

Before going to bed we opened up the blinds of the three windows in the room to let in the moonlight before shutting off all the lights and falling asleep. Amber passed out in one breath while I stayed in one spot unable to sleep staring out the window wondering if it was daylight overseas where Carter was. In everything he's dealing with I doubt he thought of me but on the day when they would get mail-only on those days.

I sighed before reaching for the camera on the floor just below me and softly walking out of the room. I sat downstairs on the couch in my night clothes with a single light on staring at the camera in my hands; pressing the snapshot button on the top of the camera I waited paitently for the colors to fade. The photo showed a girl with an ordinary bone structure, regular green eyes, and average short hair...Nothing extrodinary so what would he see in me?

Slowly walking up the steps an hour or so later with the picture in my hand I walked into the room to find Amber still as when I left. Passed out. I took one last look at the ordinary picture before letting it loosly fall out of my hands onto the floor-climbing into the cool sheets I glanced up once more at the night sky before closing my eyes for some much needed sleep.

From the sound of music a while later I opened my eyes to find the sun blaring through every window brightening the room beyond imagine. The music still played downstairs as I rolled over to see Amber's side was empty-I blindedly reached for a button down shirt or something to throw on before walking downsatirs. Why bother with my hair.

Amber was dancing around the kitchen while making a bowl of cereal-the sight was definely amusing. I reconized the song: Gimme that girl by joe nichols, one of my favorites in the morning. "Miss. dancer" was barefoot in a white pair of shorts with a dark shirt on and faded jean jacket that I swear she took out of my closet. Oh well, we share clothes so who cares.

"Morning girl, sleep long enough?" I looked to the clock and was shocked when I saw it was 10.

"Why not wake me? I can't go running now." I looked at amber as she passed the cereal box to me.

"I tried twice Tay, you're a hard girl to wake up sometimes." She shrugged as I noticed from the way the house looked she had went for her run today.

I stuffed the Captain Crunch in my mouth while thinking about when I would run when my phone went off. A messege by the tone. Amber opened the top and read it aloud since we read eachother's phones anyway.

Jared: Hey Tay, Wanna hang out?

Amber looked to me questioningly and I feverishly shook my head No.

She made up a lie saying I had to take Amber to the hospital because she stepped on a piece of glass at the beach yesterday. I thanked her to death, thelast think I want to do is hand out with a boy that already follows me like a lovesick puppy who Has A Girlfriend.


	5. June 2003

Amber stole the shower with a small laugh while I was tossing my empty cereal bowl in the sink. I found the closest pillow I could and chucked it toward the wall behind her but not anywhere close as she quickly scurried up the steps.

I walked into the bedroom and changed into simple jean shorts and a black thickly stapped tank top since I had a bath last night and knew Amber was going to take all morning-literally-to just a shower then all afternoon to decide what to wear. While running my finders quickly through my hair I heard a faint knock on the front door and rushed to answer it stubbing my toe on the way.

Through the pain of the soft skin around the top of my foot I made it to the door seeing a man with an envelope under his arm and "sign on the dotted line" pager in his hands.

"Sign on the dotted line, please?" Said the man named Richard by his shirt.

I signed a sloppy signature and was given the envelope as Richard turned and walked out of sight. I closed the door behind me studying the rather small envelope.

"Who was that?" Amber asked sitting on the top of the stairs.

I looked to her and held up the letter sightly.

"Shipping guy to give me this envelope?" I said still studying it in my hands.

"From...?" Amber asked again walking down the stairs to the couch.

"Haven't gotten that far, yet." I said sitting next to her.

"Well, we have it so let's open it." She said leaning closer to see.

I flipped the envelope over to reveal the sealed flap and tucked my finger under it dragging my hand across with a seperation of the paper. Looking to Amber I pulled apart the flaps and looked down to see a picture-wide eyed I quickly turned the torn envelope over to look at the return address-it was from Carter.

"It's from Carter. It's a picture..." I explained to Amber pulling apart the flaps to look inside once again. This time I pulled out the picture carefully with the small note it came with.

Amber read the note allowed as I looked at the picture.

_Taylor, _

_Read the second letter that I had sent to you last time. And as I promised here's a picture of me taken from a friend of mine while sitting on a military car we have over here._

_Carter._

I studied the picture in my hand and saw a young man that looked early 20's with short brown hair sitting on a car's hood with his arms propped up on his knees-hands cupped together. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses on his head in his army uniform with a simple soft smile-I liked every little detail about the picture.

Turning it to see if anything was written on the back I noticed a date written in pen.

June 2003.

"He's cute...Really cute." Amber teased at me.

"yeah...He is." I said admiring the photo.

Amber left a while later for work leaving me to myself. I stretched across the bed and stared at the picture with the letter in front of me on the blanket-I wanted to open it but couldn't possibly take my eyes off of the man in the picture much less my mind so I could actually read the words.

Putting the picture down I broke the seal of the envelope with a quick swipe. The pages were creased as I read the words aloud occasionally looking the the photo in my hand as I read thinking about him writing it.

_Dear Taylor,_

_The picture I have of you sits in the frame beside my bed when I sleep and inside my jacket when we are out training-you must have a beautiful face that makes me wonder if we'll ever meet once I get out of this life of order. As promised I sent you a picture which I know you have seen or you would not have known to read this now unless someone decided to read them at once-if so, shame on you. You asked of my life? Well, I was a southern boy that grew up around plenty of bases to know that this life would be mine to live. My parents still live in New Orleans although I wasn't born there and I was raised to know when something bad was happening to defend the people around me-especially my little sister when boys came into the picture. I still hate those days. I'm the second oldest as you probably wondered how old I really am but for fun I am going to let you guess. I want to know about you so badly; Tell me of your childhood, of your life now, why you love the beach so much, and if you ever want us to meet like I do. Tell me everything you can even if it takes up 6 pages, I'll read every line and hold onto every picture if you choose to send more._

_ Your solider overseas,_

_ Carter._

I smiled setting the pages down in front of me and lay back against the pillows with a sigh. I knew I was feeling something for someone who has no idea who I am.


	6. Ultimatium

Months past with Carter and I becoming closer with every letter but it was still in my mind if we would ever see eachother; I imagined it was in his mind too.

Laying in the sheets of my bed I reached down to the floor and grabbed hold of the album that held every picture he had ever sent me with the small box of letter beside it. Opening the book I saw the first picture that he ever sent me entitled June 2003, then two more pictures dated August 2003 that Carter had supposedly taken of his unit and his captain. I smiled at the pictures before turning the page.

The next page had one of him lying in his bed with a book unaware he was being photographed. And of one in October 2003 when he was given a cupcake for his birthday-that's when I found out how old he was. The back of that particular picture not only had the date but his age of 27.

He was 6 years older than me! Why am I not suprised by that?

Cater writes to me as if he was my age. Amber curled into the sheets and went back to snoring as she was getting over yet another beach party this week. the clock struck 4am while I still sat wide awake.

_Dear Carter, _

_It's one of those nights again-waking up at 4am unable to sleep. When I think about doing anything I just wonder about what my life will be like in a couple years; I'll be turning 21 so why don't I have my life figured out by 19? I should. Tonight I dreamt of us-I sat on the edge of your bed staring at the pictures you have of me wondering how we could be this close and not meet. I was oddly suprised at the last letter on your bed once I boke the seal and peered inside but everything went black before I could make out what was in the envelope. It was nice to have but it felt different._

_ your close friend,_

_ Taylor._

I folded the paper and placed it in the album when Amber started me from jumping out of bed and pulling on her running shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"For a run. why, wanna come along?" She asked back while looking for her Ipod.

"Why not, I'm up anyway." I put on a pair of shorts and running shoes and walked out the door with Amber.

She didn't have her Ipod so we talked during the jog down the shoreline. The water was icy cold and for fun we tried to push eachother in.

Stretching out on the sand Amber and I started laughing so hard we were crying. She had seawater in her hair and I had sand covering me from head to toe-we looked rediculous but were so taking pictures of it when getting back to the house. Definitely a picture-almost perfect-moment.

We stepped through the back door together and I dashed for the largest bathroom although we had two good sized the master bathroom had a tub. Amber watched me and laughed before Ishut the door and locked it.

"Don't get in just yet." She yelled when I was about to turn on the water.

"Why?" I asked sticking my head out the doorway.

"Pictures, duh." She said holding up the camera as we posed for what seemed like 40 pictures. It was actually 52.

Amber walked downstairs to the other bathroom while I started the tub in the master bath. I got most of the hot water although Amber doesn't really like hot showers-she prefers luke warm. Idon't get her sometimes I'd die without a scolding hot shower or bath.

I pulled the towel down from the rack near my head and wrapped in it before stepping onto the cold steamy tile floor. I dried my hair and pulled on my clothes before opening the door-Amber was laying on the bed reading my letter to Carter that I wrote before our run this morning.

"You know you should have asked before reading it, just saying." I hinted at her while tying my short hair in a small ponytail.

"I thought about it but you and I have no secrets for one, and you were in the bath so I knew you wouldn't hear me." She pointed out which I just shrugged to-she was right afterall.

"It's cute but how long have you guys been talking now?" She asked.

"Umm..5 months now. Yeah, we started in June and it's November so 5 months." I said adding the numbers correctly in my head while secretly counting on my fingers.

"Awww" Amber teased.

"Shut up." I playfully said throwing a pillow at her.

She returned it just as fast.

The doorbell rang while Amber's big mouth continued to tease me about Carter but I didn't pay attention after the first 5 minutes. I opened the door to see Tyler and Danni there with smiles-I opened the door wider to let them in as they crashed on the couch in the livingroom.

"Amber, Ty and Danni are here. Get your butt down here and for god sake shut up about it." I yelled up the stairs.

"About what?" Tyler asked.

"Carter, the soldier I write to overseas." I answered as Amber walked down.

"You're still talking to him? It can't be serious, Is it? Danni questioned as Amber smiled.

"Yes and I guess it is, him and I haven't talked about it." I answered while Amber's smile slowly fell watching Danni and I closely.

Tyler didn't look happy either.

"Tay, we just think-and I mean we as in Tyler and I think that you should date someone here not be hurt by a guy overseas you might never meet who could have a wife with kids you may never know about. We just don't want to see you get hurt by this guy." Danni said like an ultimatium.

"_This guy _you're talking about has a name-call him by it. Since when does my life and what I do with it effect you. You aren't my bodyguard so don't act like you are Danielle, all you have ever done since I told you about him was critique him like he's a book or one of your stupid papers. Just do me and the rest of us a favor and don't talk about him because you or Tyler don't know him. Only I do-Amber barely does. So Don't Start with me." I warned harshly although it needed to be said.

Amber just stayed silent where she was; Tyler looked out the window ignoring the obvious cat fight as Danni and I just looked at eachother until she gave up and sat quietly.

I sat next to Amber who gave a _you better_ look and I just nodded once. We all stayed silent for about 20 minutes before Tyler made small talk with Amber-Danni and I didn't once acknowledge eachother; not after that screaming fight.


	7. To brighten your day if bad

Danni and I hadn't said a single word in the direction of eachother since the blowup this morning. Tyler and Amber suggested we head down to the beach and try to loosen to tention in the air but I wasn't going to back down for anything; if Danni wanted another fight I'd sure as hell give her one.

"You still upset, your face surely says it." Amber asked as we changed into a couple spare bikinis we had lying around.

"Just not in the mood for anything." I answered trying not to take it out on her.

"Try and let it go. For me, Danni probably didn't mean what she said because we both know how she likes to exaggerate. Let it go." Amber calmed my head while she tied the strings around my neck.

"Sure, of course, I'll get right on that." I answered without an expression and shortly heard her sigh behind me.

We walked down the stairs and out the back door to see Tyler talking to Danni like the same way Amber tried on me. Expect Danni was actually listening to him; she practically had to or their relationship wouldn't be there anymore, if you know what I mean. Amber shrugged her shoulders out the side of my eye and Tyler looked down almost shaking his head. They planned this.

"Guys, just drop it. You might as well go to the beach, suddenly I don't feel like going if we are all acting like this." I said backing up into the house and shutting the door with a light slam behind me.

I watched through the window as they kept walking silently to the water. I walked up the stairs to the bedroom and sat against the wall by the window wanting everything to just relax between us all but it clearly didn't look that way in my future. Reaching for pieces of paper and a pen around me I rest the blank sheets against the book on my lap and begin to write everything down hoping Carter would have some answer for me.

_Dear Carter,_

_Is it just me or is the world crashing down around us in particular? Right now everything seems so messed up; my best friend and I fought over how well you and I knew eachother, and my roommate practically stood up for her when I needed her most. I keep dreaming of seeing you one day and the possibility sounds sweeter with every thought-I picture you showing up in your uniform with a suprise although it never lets me see what the suprise is. Can you tell me? haha. I almost feel like walking away from all of this and just going my seperate way but that thought is torn as Amber, my friend I mentioned once or twice, needs my help to keep this place we have. Can I have my answer?_

_ Your friend,_

_ Taylor._

I folded the page long letter and sealed it also grabbing the one from this morning that Amber left lying on the bed before changing from the bikini to a pair of shorts and tank overshirt. The letters were sealed in my hand as I walked downstairs and slipped on the sandals by the door; I brought the engine to life of the jeep and sped out of the driveway to town. The drive would be good for me.

The wind blew in my hair as I turned onto the main road coming into town. My phone vibrated at my side as I tried to ignore it waiting for the post office to come into view. I pulled into the spot closest to the edge of the aisle and reached for the letters held down on the seat by my wallet holding my liscence and some cash.

"Taylor, I'm suprised to see you today." Mrs. Canely, an old friend of my family smiled as I walked in through the double doors. I smiled and placed the two envelopes on the counter saying they needed to be stamped and sent.

"Needed to get out...one of those days." I said as she rang up my total.

She nodded.

I paid and walked away from the counter as Mrs. Canely called my name. I turned around questioningly and saw she was motioning me to come back, I walked back to the counter and raised my eyebrow recieving a laugh from her.

"The computer is telling me you have a package, Let me go get it form the back for you." She said before walking away.

I waited a few minutes looking awkwardly around the store as Mrs. Canely appeared out of the corner of my eye holding a small mailing box. She handed it to me and dismissed me with a smile, I walked out the door and to the jeep wondering what was in the box. It was adressed from Carter.

I broke the tape with a swipe of my car key and folded back the flaps to see inside. A note with some sort of cloth was tucked inside.

_A little something to brighten your day if it's bad._

I pulled out the cloth with different shades of green and tiny beads of white stitched in a design twisting in circles around the cloth and flaring out into strings at the end; it was a long skirt. I smiled at the gift and placed it back in the box before driving home. Amber was sitting on the stairs when I walked in with a cup in her hands, she looked at my eyes then to the box in my hands and set the cup on the floor beside the steps.

"What's in the box?" She asked with a curious face.

"A skirt. Carter bought a skirt. A rather cute one, too." I said setting the opened box down and pulling out the skirt to show her.

"Your right, it is cute. Atleast we know he has good taste." She said with a small laugh before holding it to my waist.

"Try it on." She said walking back to her cup to move it to the coffee table.

I slipped the skirt over my shorts and found it fit real nicely around my hips. The short beaded strings at the hem could be felt just below my ankle, I walked to the closest full-body mirror and twiled around in each direction seeing if it looked as nice as it felt on me. It looked breathtaking. Amber smiled behind me as I slided my shorts off under the skirt and tossed them on the stairs.

"you look sexy." She teased from the chair behind me, I blushed in the mirror.

"I just wonder how he guessed my waist size." I said in thought.

Amber shrugged.


	8. Coffee and A letter

"Amber, Remind me again why we did this?" I said looking through the thousands of pictures she took of me in my new favorite skirt. Some had me laying down fiddling with it, others were actual poses, and as always the playful ones.

"You have to show him you appreciate the gift" She said practically beaming. Her cup of coffee could be smelt from its place next to her on the floor by my feet and made my senses crave the warm feeling of the roast down my throat.

I eyed her cup of coffee.

"Which one" She asked moving toward the camera charger across the room.

My chance had come; quickly I shifted on the couch and slipped my hand down near the floor keeping a good watch for her signs of turning before my lips could reach the rim. She was still rambling when I had the cup in both hands and the aroma overpowering the room—or at least what I thought.

"Hey Tay-Are you drinking My cup of coffee?" Amber turned to find her cup tilted to my lips and maybe that I had gone limp.

I nodded pulling my lips away from the rim slowly.

"You owe me but go ahead and enjoy, I wasn't going to drink it anyway." She said sitting beside me again. Her legs overlapped mine and we sat there in the noiseless room lost in our thoughts.

"Any idea what you are going to tell Carter for your next letter?" She asked.

"Not a clue." I answered with a light laugh.

"Tell him you absolutely hate the gift but there's a thousand or so pictures of you wearing the skirt along for the ride with the letter, he'll find it amusing." She teased.

I laughed because it could be true.

Amber walked out the room to the deck for a while and I thought why not go check the mail. Barefoot I walked to the edge of the driveway seeing the mailbox flag was down meaning we had something good or the dreaded rent bills that multiply by week every now and then. Slipping my hand into the slot I dared not to look first into ever as Amber and I had a practical joke it would cause the entire space to be nothing but rent collections.

Bill, Bill, Bill, Junk, Something for amber, a letter envelope, Bill.

_Wait….A letter envelope?_

I flipped back a few and skimmed across the name and sender; of course, Carter's letter.

_Dear Taylor, _

_Your answer is No, ha-ha. I honestly don't know myself right now when I'd be returning home so how could I have a surprise for when I haven't had the time to even think of one besides the one you already have hopefully and I like to think it has made you think of me more. If running away for a short time is what you are wanting maybe I can help you there. You might find this off about my current situation but I have a house near yours—it's a driving distance but there if you ever need a place away, you're welcome to it. Let me know for the address._

_The dreams are oddly sounded but believe me I have thought about coming to finally meet the girl I've gotten to know so well these past few months over and over again in my mind. As always the bad side to that is I do not have any leave-time until my enlistment is up anyway._

_Taylor I'd be lying to both of us if I said I wasn't falling for you in some way but I'll let you have the cards and lay them down when you're ready._

_As always your soldier,_

_Carter._

I leaned against the mailbox lightly and sighed to myself.

_Could he actually like me?_

Slowly walking back up the driveway almost in a daze I didn't notice completely that Amber was trying to get my attention until she snatched the mail from my hand including the opened letter and hit the top of my head with it.

"Huh." I said as she walked away looking through the mail.

"Oh, what's this….A letter from Carter, hm?" Amber waved the open envelope and loose paper in the air above her head.

"Give it." I demanded holding out my hand.

"Awe, Can't I read it first at least. Women these days" She said teasing messing with the letter just out of my reach.

Amber shuffled and I snatched the letter out of her hands.

"That would be a No, not this time." I said moving toward the stairs.

"No fair" she called after I already left her sight.

Setting the letter beside the bed but away from anywhere Amber would look I sprawled across the bedspread and thought about what he was doing halfway across the world. Music played downstairs and I recognized Lifehouse as the artist; the song was beyond my reach as I could only hear a few lyrics but as my mind began to wonder I felt nervousness and excitement for the thought of seeing him or his house.

I found the picture of him I liked the most—the one of him sitting on the armed car's hood and smiled softly.

_I like him._

_ He likes me._

A scrap piece of paper was laying on the floor inches from my fingertips and a pen wasn't far out my reach either. My decision is made.

_Dear Carter,_

_ The simple thought of even being inside your house is incredible and I would very much appreciate it if I could get the address. One Card down, shuffle the others and there might be a second when you look up._

_Taylor._

The second, actually admitting I like you.

_Yea, no problem at all…yet._

I let the written paper slide off the bed and back to the floor. The idea in my head seemed hopeless now, I turned over burying my face in the pillow inches above my body—this is useless until something happens.

_Only one way to find out._


	9. ShoreSide Rd?

"So has Carter written lately?" Amber asked one day while we were lying on the beach.

To be honest it has been exactly one month since I had heard anything from him although I might have sent five or six letters to him by now. I dug my face into the towel as the sun hit along my back and waited for Amber to ask again but she didn't.

"No" I answered simply. I was beyond worried for him but there was nothing I could do.

Amber suggested on the way back we check the mail, just in case. I silently picked up my towel and shook off the sand lightly before walking up the dunes to the cars; we tossed our stuff in the back of my jeep and I sped out of the parking area onto the side roads leading straight to the house only a quarter to half mile away.

Amber walked inside once we parked and I went the opposite way to the mailbox in hope of something…anything from Carter. A small stack was waiting and I grabbed hold of it shifting through the envelopes.

_Bill…Card for Amber…Card for me…A letter from Overseas_

I stopped there.

Running back to the house with the mail tightly against my chest I burst through the door surprising Amber on the couch and tossing all the mail except the letter beside her, I could care less about any of it. All I wanted was this letter.

Catching my breath for a split second I tore open the envelope while walking toward the patio door.

_Dear Taylor,_

_I know it's been a long time since I've last written any kind of letter to you but yesterday I finally got hold of all the ones you've sent; sounded a little worried about me. Truth be told nothing has really happened we've just been moved to a lot of remote places and any mail takes a little…okay a lot longer than if we were on a base. Another card when I look up huh? I wonder what this one will be. You asked for the address well here it is:_

_1826 ShoreSide rd_

_If you know your area like you claim hopefully you know which I am talking about. Don't think I am one of those that have grown up with you or anything because I haven't this house is actually one of the many I own. Thank you the military ha-ha. I never thought I would tell you this Taylor but for the entire month we hadn't talked; the first week I couldn't sleep at all it was like a bad case of jet lag and after that I dreamt of you constantly. I don't know what it is but I hope to find out._

_Your soldier overseas and close by,_

_Carter._

"Amber, how far is ShoreSide from here. Any idea" I asked Amber when walking back inside. She looked as if she were about to fall asleep on the couch and I wouldn't blame her after the morning we had.

"About 3 miles from here, I think." She answered then became suspicious.

"Why?" She added quickly. Her head shot up from the pillow she was laying on and a smile beamed across her face; she already knew my answer.

I made room behind her legs to sit down and I told her everything in a large summary of the letter without actually giving away the letter, if that makes any sense. Her expression screamed a giant awe when I finished and I could feel I was blushing—god, why me.

Amber kicked her feet excitedly like she got a new toy and naturally I burst out laughing.

"Real Mature, Am." I said when Amber stuck her tongue out at me in response.

"Are you going to see it?" Amber asked sitting up as well.

"I want to…" I answered questioning myself.

"Then go this weekend." Amber finalized.

She grabbed the phone and walked upstairs to the bedroom as I heard a double door shut. Carter's house, I met him in June and November is just around the corner, I'm falling for him but I have no idea how fast, I wonder what could become of us to be honest.

Silencing my thoughts for the moment, I found the remote and turned on the awesome 6-CD held stereo flipping to CD number 6. There was a trick in Carter's last letter in October; he sent a CD along with his birthday picture. The disc it was of his favorite artists only a few I recognized; Train, 3 days grace, Fuel, and Bullet for My Valentine.

3 days grace is what I was looking for.

I mouthed the words to _break_ while trying to relax over Amber's laughing in the bedroom. I'd bet all the money this place is worth that she is on the phone with a guy—her next toy.

Her laughing grew then low talking began.

Yup, it's a guy.

Carter.

Just like how he said I had been in his dreams, he's been in my thoughts for the entire month until now. Not so much of how something happened to him although it did start out that way but of if we would actually see eachother some way or another.

I found a pen on the coffee table and searched the room for a couple sheets of paper maybe writing Carter back will stop my mind from going insane.

_Dear Carter, _

_ I'll admit it my mind is racing about you. You said you couldn't stop dreaming of me and it was like a case of jet-lag at first well mine seems to be something oddly close but without a name. I'm laying down all the cards and pushing them from my reach; you are the only one who I've really opened up to since I've met Amber and that was a while ago—like second grade a while ago. I can't believe I'm saying this but Carter I want you to be my soldier one day, my true soldier. Sound lovesick or sappy yet? I probably wouldn't say this to anyone else no matter how well I knew them but everyone else isn't you. I want you to hold me when you come home, love me every night and day, pick me or any other girl throwing them at you. I want to be your girl._

_Lying down all the cards,_

_Taylor_

I walked to the bedroom and passed Amber—still on the phone—to grab an empty envelope I know I left near the bed somewhere.

"Have you seen an empty envelope?" I softly asked.

She shook her head but pointed to where some might be.

Searching where she pointed I eventually found one unused envelope writing down the sender and receiver info. I was sending this tonight whether it seemed too soon or not.

"Am, I headed to town. Want anything?" I asked grabbing the jeep's keys.

She nodded and signaled for chocolate.

I smiled and walked out.

Bringing the engine to life, I pulled out the driveway onto the main road for town. The warm breeze was nice against my clammy skin although I had no reason to be nervous, I'm just sending him another letter—the letter that practically says I love him. Why me.

Shutting off the engine I sucked in a lifetime full of air hoping I stalled time itself just to not send this letter, whether I wanted it or not. I don't want to be made a fool by him

The woman at the post office didn't give me any different look than she did any other time I walked in even if I swear I am shaking. The _been there, done it all before_ look came along with her smile in which I smiled back to shakily handing her the letter.

I watched the woman like always ring up the fee as if I knew it was coming; the same price every time, cheap. I smiled a goodbye and chimed the little doorbells exiting for the jeep's parking space when she called after me; I immediately turned and noticed she was now in front of the counter.

That's a new one.

"You have something from overseas, hold on one moment." She raced back behind the counter and out of sight. I let the propped open door loose and I paced lightly, hell carelessly in the lobby of the shipping area. Those moments when you feel like you just don't belong, I'd call this one of mine.

She returned with a clearing of her throat to get my attention.

My head snapped up and I automatically reached in my back pocket for money when seeing she had a large sealed folder in her hands. She noticed and motioned to the _already paid for _stamp before handing it to me—odd. I smiled to her and walked out to the warm air again finally outside the jeep shaking my head lightly as to whatever this was I noticed it came from the same address I send everything to; Carter.

Five sheets of professional papers fell into my hand when I tipped the folder to find out what it held. Scanning the words I didn't understand a thing and thought it best to just not worry about it. Slipping the papers and myself into the front seat of the jeep I set the folder—holding the information inside—on the passenger seat and drove home. Fast, if a cop actually lived anywhere near the beach I'd have about 500 dollars worth of tickets separately about now.


	10. The Last Time

Driving back toward the house I realized I couldn't wait any longer to see his house. Amber wants me to see and personally I do with the same interest so why don't I just drive and see it for god's sake!

I pulled up to the address and sat in the driveway of a creamy two-story beach house. Wow. Anyone, absolutely anyone could tell the beach was the highlight of this house as by my guess every major room held the large windows. My eyes scanned to the front door just to make sure I didn't fall into a dream or a lie, I wasn't in one.

_1826 Shoreline_

I couldn't take my eyes off the house as I practically stumbled out of the jeep to the cement with the unknown envelope in my hands. Making my way around the corner I was halfway up the steps when a guy walked out of the house.

"Carter" I barely made out in surprise.

The guy looked up questioningly and leaned against the closed door with his eyes never leaving my face. I said his name a little louder in return.

"What are you doing here?" The guy asked and I really wondered if this was him. His hair was cut the same and his skin was darkened from hours in the sun, I couldn't believe what was just a couple feet in front of me could be him.

"What's your name?" He asked then.

"Taylor, remember." A shake of his head; Now, it made sense if he didn't—then who is he immediately came to mind.

My eyes shot back to the numbers of the address. I couldn't have gotten them wrong, I memorized them perfectly and they were the same numbers above the door.

"I know what you must be thinking and no I'm not Carter my name is Jake. I worked with Carter on our last mission also I was his roommate in basic training. The only reason I knew you're name by some extent is through the mail handouts since he always had some kind of letter until recently. I can tell you this Taylor; he loves you more than I've seen any of my buds with a girl they haven't even met." He said before walking past me on the steps and out of sight.

His last sentence rang through my thoughts repeatedly while I made my way to the door. I found it to be stronger than anything at the moment as his feelings toward me were and are so true his friends knew it.

Sighing, I touched the door handle knowing this was it. I was going to see into his life.

I opened the door to see pictures around the TV stand, and a casual living room lit mostly by window light. The kitchen was farther from the door past the couch and small rounded dining room table only sitting two. The house amazed me; the high ceilings and simple fact he was here. The stairs were a beautiful dark brown wood I noticed as I made my way upstairs ignoring what I might walk into from unable to stop looking around. The second floor had 4 doors appearing at the top of the stairs in a nice layout giving each space while keeping eachother modest. One door was slightly open, my guess from his friend Jake.

Stepping across the also brown wood floor to the door, I lightly pushed open the door to find it revealed a spare bedroom. Colorless walls, a four post caramel colored canopy bed with a blue quilt draped over the mattress and a dresser set to match. The room was lit by window light as well. Closing the door to its previous viewing, I turned to the room directly across the hall to a closed door and opened it to find the one place I always wondered about, His bedroom.

"Breathe" I whispered to myself in the quiet house.

I walked silently into his room to see the entire space and noticed simply out of nowhere a small stack of pictures on his nightstand. Like the other room the nightstand matched the bed, his bed was a white wood with only a headboard and the base holding the mattress unlike the other room though there was no foot rest at the end. His room held a couple bags thrown against the tall dresser and books resting in different places some with papers and others alone; it felt like he just simply stepped out for a walk.

I sat on the end of his empty bed placing the envelope next to me, the small stack of pictures stared at me and I stared back with curiosity finally noticing a small note sitting beside them. I leaned over and reached for both the pictures and the note.

Curiosity killed the girl, I guess.

_Here are the pictures you wanted, didn't know where to put them._

_Jake._

I put the note back where I found it and looking down to the bundle of pictures in my hand I slowly slide through every one of them remembering the story behind them; the first one that caught my eye was dated: June 2003 that's when it occurred to me these were the pictures I had sent him.

"Why were you so good to me if we were never going to meet?" I asked into the silent air.

"Who says we never would, Taylor?" I thought I was losing my mind when sounds began to come out of nowhere.

I turned my head behind me to see if I had reached insanity, my mouth fell open slightly.

"Carter?" I asked.

"I want my last picture, Taylor. Thing is I want it of both of us." He said stepping further into the room but still remaining a small distance away.

I smiled.

"Get my forms?" He asked as I looked at the picture we took where I was in his arms hugging him barely able to touch the bottom of my jaw to his shoulder.

I looked to the bed.

"Any idea what they say, I'll tell you simply."

He pulled the camera out of my hands and found two other things I couldn't see.

Walking back to me with his hands behind his back, I smiled and he handed me a picture of a sticky note written on in pen before walking out the room.

_Dear Taylor,_

_You once wrote me a Dear Soldier letter well sadly to tell you this will be the last time I write to you. _

_Your soldier here to stay,_

_Carter._


	11. Epilogue: November 2003

"Carter, you're hardly making sense." I said reaching the first floor and raising my voice into the air to find where he was hiding.

Carter appeared inches from my body leaning against the railing of the stairs; Realizing my voice was meant for possibly someone five houses away I toned down dramatically to just above a whisper. He noticed and smiled a stunning one-sided curved smile.

I held out the picture in a questionable way towards him. He laughed in return.

"I thought it would be obvious to you, Taylor. Don't worry about that right now." He said taking the picture from my hand and sliding it into his back pocket. He grabbed my hand for the first time since—well, ever. The tips of my fingers laced with his warm hand not as if we were meant for eachother because it wasn't a fairytale feeling but more as if our bodies were doing the talking.

Carter led me by my hand to the couch where I noticed a jumbled pile of letters in different colors sat. The letters I had written him; I could easily tell which one of them was the first of it all as it was the white one crumpled and tattered at the edges.

"Did you ever get my last letter?" I asked him, wandering slowly closer in the small space between us.

"Just before I left, I haven't read it yet." He reached over and picked up the envelope I had sent.

"H—How could…" I was lost with words as I just sent that letter earlier today.

"Letters get to us in mysterious ways; this one happened to come to me as it was on the same military plane I flew out on." He explained and flipped it over to break the seal. I covered his hand to stop him.

With a small laugh he broke the seal blindly.

This would be the first time someone has ever read a letter I've written in front of me.

As if reading my mind he enclosed the space between us. I felt shy as he unfolded the letter with one hand and began to read it with a thoughtful expression across his face.

I was more than shy.

A smile crept to his lips.

He folded the letter and placed it back on the coffee table looking to the paper then meeting my eyes. I could feel myself blushing and no doubt he would notice. That's when I remembered, I had to show him.

"Will you come with me somewhere?" I asked him softly.

"It's a surprise." I said before he could say another word. Standing up and fishing my keys out of my back pocket he politely followed me out to the jeep and we drove toward the house.

I drove one handed and we played with each other's hands with how sensitive they became when in contact. In my head I couldn't believe Carter, the soldier I wondered of this entire time was next to me—I don't think I'd ever get over it.

I pulled into the driveway and silenced the engine when out the corner of my eye I could feel the _where are we_ radiate off of him. I walked to his side of the car and leaned behind his door as he shut it behind him—he held out his arm for me and I laughed to myself about how much of a gentleman he was to a girl he officially met only a short time ago. Men, these days; I took his arm and I felt as he reached to my hand and pressed it with his against his chest letting me casually get closer to him. We walked into the house and the same feeling I had with his house before he was in it I could tell he was feeling the same thing at the moment.

"Amber!" I yelled throughout the house.

Carter looked to me and softly laughed with a shake of his head.

I stuck my tongue out playfully in response only to get another laugh. Amber appeared at the top of the steps with the phone still glued to her ear and currently washing her face as cleanser was spread on her hand, cheeks, and ending partially at her forehead.

The sight was funny.

"Go wash that off, quickly." I mouthed to her.

She rushed back into the bathroom and came out again seconds later patting her face dry. On the way down the steps, she looked to Carter than to me and back to Carter's chest. I forgot about our hands in that moment.

She smiled and mouthed something unable to decipher; best for me to just smile and shake my head lightly. Carter looked down and smiled lightly clearly seeing we were admiring him.

"Who's this?" Carter asked me, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Carter, Amber….Amber, Carter." I motioned between the two for a quick intro. I wasn't good at these things—I left all of that to Amber.

Carter used his free hand to shake hers before releasing our hands slowly.

Amber grinned like an idiot.

"You know Carter, Taylor here has been keeping-." I cut her off quickly.

"Keeping what, I haven't been keeping anything." I said quickly along with a shut up look I really hope stayed between us. Amber smiled and backed away to the kitchen and told me in a yell I owed her chocolate; I knew I forgot something.

"Interesting friend you have there." He said into my ear.

"Come with me." I said pulling him up the stairs. Amber gave me a wink on the way up, I rolled my eyes with a smile.

What was going through that girl's mind that I'll never act out? Yup, never.

"Do I want to know what she winked at us for?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head and felt him laugh to himself through the small shake of his body. God, did he notice everything? Probably, only I would be infatuated with a soldier so I should've seen this coming.

I pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door.

I stretched across the bed and felt the floor hoping to be able to reach the box full of everything Carter and I had; the pictures, the single flower, the letters, and the faint smell of his cologne touched by more than one letter. I pulled the box from the bed and met his curious eyes.

He was about to know everything.

I opened the box and sat it near the skirt he gave me spread across the corner of the bed; while we looked through it together I reached into his back pocket surprising both of us with my new found confidence and short boundary line. The picture of his small sticky noted letter sat on top of everything in the box.

We walked down the driveway and I drove him home. Sitting in the silent car outside his house I stared at my hands in my lap wondering what would happen to us now—truth be told, only time can tell.

"Taylor, Reread the letter I gave you this morning and find out what I meant alright. I'll admit I thought long and hard about this before I made the decision." Carter said with a kiss to my cheek and nothing more before stepping out of my car for the last time.


End file.
